


Niespodzianka

by dieOtter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trickster dobrze wie, jak bardzo Dean uwielbia swoją Baby. Zemsta jest słodka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niespodzianka

**Niespodzianka**

– Zobaczymy, jak ci się spodoba nowa wersja twojego maleństwa! – Trickster pstryknął palcami i za oknami opuszczonego magazynu rozbłysło zielone światło. Bracia Winchester mimowolnie zrobili krok w tył. Tego przeciwnika nie należało lekceważyć.

– Jeśli coś zrobiłeś Małej, powyrywam ci nogi z tyłka! – warknął Dean, zrywając się do biegu. Sam rozejrzał się z wahaniem, ostatecznie jednak podążył śladem brata.

– Macie jedną noc, nie zmarnujcie jej! – Trickster roześmiał się i znikł.

– Co do...! – Na parkingu przed magazynem, w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze kwadrans wcześniej zostawił Impalę, Dean zastał wysoką, zgrabną brunetkę w obcisłym, skórzanym kombinezonie. Na widok braci dziewczyna, rozglądająca się bezradnie dookoła, rozpromieniła się.

– M...mała? – wyjąkał Dean, któremu kobieta wydawała się dziwnie znajoma.

– Witaj, przystojniaku! – Impala zalotnie puściła oczko. – Ta noc jest nasza. Ty i ja, sam na sam – wymruczała niskim głosem i ruszyła w jego kierunku, kołysząc nieznacznie biodrami.

Dean wyszczerzył zęby w jednym ze swoich najbardziej olśniewających uśmiechów.

– Sammy, zostawisz nas samych?

Po chwili jednak mina mu zrzedła. Impala minęła go bowiem i zarzuciła ramiona na szyję Sama.

– Od lat marzyłam o tych mięśniach – szepnęła mu do ucha.

Dean z ogłupiałą miną odprowadził wzrokiem brata, odchodzącego z największą miłością jego życia w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

Trickster ma przerąbane, zadecydował.


End file.
